


I Will Not Betray You

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: I ship these two so much! I just had to make an edit! Hope you all enjoy it :D





	I Will Not Betray You




End file.
